Siete formas de nombrar al Héroe de la Humanidad
by Petula Petunia
Summary: Levi ha muerto. Para el registro, ¿cuál era el nombre completo del Héroe de la Humanidad?


**Siete formas de nombrar al Héroe de la Humanidad**

* * *

**Este es un Gen T **solo por el lenguaje (son soldados, recuerden)

**No hay pairings. **Lo cual encuentro muy entretenido.

**Erwin x Levi, y Mikasa x Eren **son mis parejas favoritas, por si quieren leer entrelíneas.

**I have a thing **por una relación padre-hija entre Erwin y Mikasa,XD. Pero es un lío mío, estos ni se han hablado en el manga.

**Eso es todo.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rico Brzenska confirmó que estaba sobre suelo firme al golpear la punta de su bota contra el pedazo de madera bajo ella —un portón que había perdido su naturaleza y función en el mundo, junto a toda aquella construcción—, se estiró todo lo que pudo e hizo una señal con la mano.

Tres soldados se acercaron. Al tocar el suelo, la puerta sobre la que descendieron dio un crujido por el peso. La arenisca y las piedras debajo rasparon su superficie.

—Roble fino —suspiró Moblit.

—¿Crees que es momento para apreciar el material de una puerta? —le reprendió Rico.

El asistente de Hange bajó la cabeza y apuró una disculpa nerviosa como su comentario.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —exclamó Hanz. Sus ojos abiertos parecían retar el límite de sus párpados. Como si al hacerlo pudiera ver más y así descubrir alguna posibilidad, un milagro, una certeza ausente.

—Primero Mike Zakarius, luego el Equipo de Operaciones Especiales entero… —añadió Dietrich, su voz agitada trataba en vano de ocultar un sollozo amargo—. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué nos queda ahora? Literalmente, solo quedan doce miembros de la Legión con vida… N-nosotros… c-cómo vamos a hacer… No sabemos pelear con titanes.

Rico volvió a mirar alrededor. Estaba parada sobre lo que alguna vez fue un edificio de tres pisos, del cual no había quedado ni los cimientos. La caída de un titán de quince metros no fue lo peor, sino la nutrida reserva de tanques contra la que se estrelló.

Un par de gritos a unos metros a la izquierda le obligaron a prestar atención a los otros soldados que inspeccionaban el lugar. Por un instante, la esperanza regresó al cuerpo de la oficial, pero cuando vio a uno de los soldados vomitar, decidió que habían terminado ahí.

—¡Deténganse! —ordenó—. ¡Recuperen los tanques y equipos que puedan! ¡Suban a los miembros del escuadrón de Levi en una carreta y diríjanse a Rose!

—P-pero, Rico… —dijo Moblit—. ¿Qué hay con la recuperación de los cuerpos?

La oficial volvió a mirar al soldado que había vomitado. Los lamentos, los ruidos de los escombros todavía cayendo.

—Levi entendería —contestó.

* * *

**A**

La puerta se abrió. Un oficial la sostuvo. Jean le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y entró. La puerta se cerró. Le ordenaron sentarse.

Tomó asiento en una silla colocada en medio de la habitación. A Jean se le antojó de pronto una silla pequeña y solitaria y la habitación con un techo altísimo y paredes que se alejaban a los lados.

Sentados a una mesa larga, reconoció rostros, no eran precisamente familiares pero técnicamente se encontraba bajos sus órdenes.

—¿Estás cómodo, Jean?

—Entendemos que ha sido algo complicado, ¿necesitas tiempo? ¿Agua quizá?

—Estoy bien… —se apuró en contestar Jean, tomando asiento. De pronto fue como si su madre le hubiera llamado para reprenderle por romper la ventana del vecino por tercera vez en lo que iba del año.

—Tranquilo, esta no es una corte marcial.

—L-lo sé —contestó Jean—. Pero es difícil no ponerse nervioso cuando te llaman a hablar los altos cargos… E-el capitán… —No pudo seguir hablando. La boca se le secó y su corazón latió errático.

—¿El capitán qué?

—Tranquilo, Jean. Insistimos, no estás en esta habitación en calidad de criminal, solo queremos entender cómo sucedió.

—¿Cómo sucedió? —Jean bajó la vista, sus manos entrecruzadas sudaban y eso le molestaba pero tenía demasiada vergüenza como para secarlas en su pantalón.

—Necesitamos saber tu versión de los acontecimientos para poder entender mejor cómo perdimos al Héroe de la Humanidad.

"Perder", "Héroe de la Humanidad". Eran precisamente las palabras que no quería escuchar. Le hacían sentirse frío y acalorado al mismo tiempo.

—Fu-fue mi culpa —dijo entonces.

—¿Tu culpa?

—Que nuestro líder muriera…

—¿Líder? Es una forma curiosa de llamar a Levi.

Jean alzó la vista, parte de su mente divagaba en los eventos en la cabaña.

—Lo seguíamos —dijo Jean, se sentía mareado de pronto, disipado, relajado y a la vez tenso—. Al principio era raro. Me refiero a que es difícil creer que alguien así, con esa cara y esa actitud… Pero… pero era una persona buena. No como la gente que hace cosas buenas porque espera algo a cambio, ya sea algo material o algún tipo de estúpido lugar en un sitio inexistente. Y cuando… justo cuando creías que no podrías poner tu vida en riesgo por él, entonces te descubrías en medio del bosque, rodeado de titanes, saltando a sus órdenes. Era nuestro líder no porque tuviera autoridad o don de mando, era nuestro líder porque nos comandaba, nos organizaba y nos decía cómo actuar en orden de lograr nuestra misión y regresar con vida.

—Es obvio que muchos jóvenes reclutas y soldados alejados de la acción viven en la equivocación de creer que Levi era un hombre cruel e irracional. Ten por seguro que si dejamos que Erwin lo acogiera bajo su ala no fue porque no nos interesara lo que hicieran en la Legión, sino al contrario. Levi demostró una gran destreza y efectividad en acción. Probablemente no era el más carismático, pero la buena presencia y simpatía son lo que menos importa en medio de una batalla mortal.

—Por cierto, ¿a qué se debe que dijeras que fue tu culpa que el capitán muriera?

Jean se removió incómodo en su silla. Cruzó una pierna. La descruzó. Cruzó la otra. La descruzó también. Se limpió el sudor de la frente con la manga de su chaqueta.

—Yo era el líder… Él me dejó a cargo en caso de que él no pudiera tomar decisiones… Yo debí… Yo debí haberlos reunido y seguirle de inmediato. En cambio, decidí que recuperáramos el almacén…

—¿No fueron esas sus últimas órdenes?

—No las hubieran sido si yo hubiera sido un líder a la altura de lo que él esperaba.

—¿Esperaba? ¿Qué crees que esperaba de ti?

Jean abrió las palmas de sus manos y las colocó sobre sus rodillas. Estaban tan calientes que sintió su piel quemando casi al instante.

—Un líder eficiente que velara por sus hombres, que les diera la libertad para moverse individualmente pero cuando fuera necesario pudiera congregarlos y hacerlos funcionar como una unidad…

—Que el escuadrón esté completo, es señal de que te enseñó bien.

—¿Bien? ¡Él está muerto! ¡Se supone que no debería estar muerto! ¡Se supone que debería seguir diciéndome que si voy a comportarme como un patán, debo estar preparado para aguantar como uno!

Jean escondió el rostro y con desesperación apretó el tabique de su nariz.

—Llorar está bien…

—¡Llorar no sirve de nada! —gritó Jean—. ¡Pero el capitán dijo que era una función corporal como cualquiera y que no podíamos contenerla! ¡Dijo que si te la pasabas aguantando, un día tendría una diarrea lacrimal o algo así! —contrajo su cuello, justo a tiempo para ahogar un gemido—. ¡Mierda!

—Está bien, tranquilo. Respira. Creo que hemos tenido suficiente. Solo para el registro, necesitamos que nos des la información oficial.

Jean se limpió la nariz con el reverso de su manga mientras se levantaba. Irguió su espalda lo más que pudo, dobló el brazo haciendo el saludo de la Legión.

—La tarde del 3 de abril del año en curso el capitán Levi O'Brien perdió la vida en acción durante la recuperación del distrito de Tarsen.

—¿O'Brien?

Jean asintió.

—Es su apellido… Me lo dijo un día durante nuestra estadía en la cabaña.

—¿En serio?

—No fue la gran cosa… Es solo que dije que era raro llamarlo por su nombre siendo nuestro superior… Me dijo que en su anterior vida, el tener siquiera un nombre dado por otra persona era un privilegio.

—¿Y te dijo su apellido…?

—Porque le gané en una apuesta —contestó Jean con una sonrisa nostálgica—. Sobre quién hacia revotar más veces una roca contra la superficie del agua. Fue la única vez que le gané en algo.

**B**

Historia se trabó de nuevo. Trató de mantener su ritmo respiratorio pero los pulmones le fallaron y rompió a llorar.

Uno de los oficiales se acercó, se arrodilló a su lado y mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda le ofreció su pañuelo.

Historia lo tomó y limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Benz?

—Es Historia, Historia Reiss…

El oficial se corrigió y siguió dándole palmaditas.

—Perdón —dijo Historia, balbuceando—. Perdón… —Recordar parecía ser lo que desataba su ataque de ansiedad—. Por qué… por qué el capitán…

—Respira profundo… Tranquilízate…

—¿Pero por qué? —volvió a sollozar Historia—. No era una mala persona como todos pensaban. Yo había oído tantas cosas sobre él que cuando lo vi por primera vez pensé que nos había reunido para utilizarnos…

—¿Y no fue de ese modo?

—Lo fue —contestó Historia, limpiando su nariz con el pañuelo—. Pero él fue honesto, completamente sincero con nosotros. Sí, éramos amigos de Eren y yo una persona importante relacionada al Culto… Pero también éramos los mejores de la promoción 104. Con la Legión prácticamente extinta y nuestro comandante fuera de servicio, las ciudades colapsando, la incertidumbre de si Bertholdt y Reiner atacarían de nuevo, ¿qué nos quedaba?

—¿Qué les quedaba?

Historia cruzó sus manos, sentada en medio de la habitación se sentía especialmente pequeña.

—El capitán me dijo que no era tan malo ser de baja estatura…

—¿Disculpa?

—Decía que eran pocas las personas que sabían llevar su altura con utilidad. La mayoría de gente alta solo desperdiciaba centímetros. Y que para manejar el equipo tridimensional era mejor ser pequeño y ágil. Incluso los caballos eran más ligeros y escabullirse de los titanes era más sencillo.

—Ninguno de nosotros puede negarlo, señorita. Aunque que Levi se convirtiera en el Héroe de la Humanidad no es solo por su estatura o su peso. Se trata de un conjunto de características reunidas con fortuna en un individuo específico. Alguien dispuesto a morir por una causa…

—El capitán "no estaba dispuesto a morir por una causa" —interrumpió Historia. Sus enormes ojos azules se elevaron, buscando las miradas de sus superiores—. Él no tenía ningún complejo suicida o de mártir. Incluso si él mismo dijo que no había sido una persona especialmente buena en el pasado… Re-recuerdo… Recuerdo una vez cuando limpiábamos los estantes de la cocina… Yo me había empinado sobre una silla para alcanzar un rincón especialmente difícil y me caí. Hubiera terminado con la cabeza rota o algo peor si él no me hubiera atrapado… —Hablar parecía ser terapéutico para ella. No se sentía en un confesionario y sin embargo poder decir lo que sentía la llenaba de energía y vigor—. Él me preguntó por qué era tan descuidada. Desde pequeña viví con la idea de que yo era un error en el mundo y que la única forma de corregirlo era acabando conmigo misma y si en el camino podía llevarme el reconocimiento de otros, estaba bien. Una amiga mía me ayudó a cambiar ese punto de vista. Y el capitán simplemente me hizo recordar una promesa que a veces olvido por el hábito que mi educación me inculcó. Y yo reconocí en su rostro algo similar a lo que yo aún siento. Pero él me dijo que probablemente él era peor, mucho peor que yo. No le creí, nadie con tantos pecados sobre los hombros podría mirarme así, ¿no? Y entonces él dijo…

—¿Qué dijo?... ¿Necesitas otro pañuelo?

Historia negó. Necesitaba tomar aire de modo que apoyó la espalda contra el respaldar de la silla y alzó la cabeza al techo.

—Él dijo que si a estas alturas de su vida empezaba a arrepentirse de sus pecados, sería un insulto para todos ellos.

—¿Ellos?

—¿Sabes a quienes se refería?

Historia no contestó. Una respuesta silenciosa que pareció ser suficiente.

— Solo para el registro, necesitamos que nos des la información oficial.

—¿La información oficial? —Historia bajó el rostro, el suelo de pronto parecía tan interesante, la superficie de la madera, con diseños caprichosos, formaba rostros y paisajes en su cabeza—. A las cinco de la tarde del 3 de abril de este año, el capitán Levi Kovacs murió en la explosión de un almacén en el distrito de Tarsen como resultado de un ataque titán.

—¿Kovacs, dices?

—¿Acaso ese era su apellido?

—Sí. Él me lo dijo un día. Verán, empezó como una curiosidad entre nosotros. ¿Por qué el capitán Levi no tiene apellido? Habiendo ocultado mi propia identidad por tanto tiempo, pensé que quizá él tenía sus razones. Pero él me dijo un día, de la nada, que no era la gran cosa. Para él, su apellido no significaba nada así como para mí lo significaba todo. Y aún así… él tuvo la amabilidad de compartirlo conmigo, no porque fuera importante para él, sino porque era importante para mí…

**C **

Su corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía que todos los presentes lo escuchaban. Se inclinó hacia adelante y luego hizo el saludo de la Legión.

—Por favor, toma asiento.

Armin miró a ambos lados y no encontró nada. Uno de los oficiales le indicó voltear.

Y ahí estaba esa silla sencilla. A Armin se le antojó como si abriera sus brazos para recibirle. Se acercó y luego de meditarlo unos segundos, se sentó.

—Entonces, Armin, ¿tienes algo que decir?

El muchacho les miró confundido.

—A las 5:12 p.m. del mes de abril de este año, el capitán Levi Rorschach perdió la vida luego de separarse del equipo, dejando a Jean Kirshtein a cargo, para recuperar una armería situada a quince metros de distancia de nuestra ubicación. Nos estábamos quedando sin gas, de modo que si él podía recuperar unos cuantos tanques, eso facilitaría nuestro movimiento como grupo.

—Nos referíamos a cómo te sentías. Aunque para el registro, lo que nos has dicho es suficiente.

—N-no sabría qué otra cosa decirles —musitó Armin.

—¿Dime, Rorschach es el apellido de Levi?

—Ah —el rostro de Armin se puso rojo y el sudor inundó su frente—. Él me dijo que nunca lo revelara… —confesó—. Pero…

—¿Pero?

Su boca se sentía tan seca, Armin pasó su lengua por las encías repetidas veces.

—¿No es importante? Era… era parte de su identidad, ¿cierto? Tan solo un nombre en una tumba solitaria… ¿no sería extraño?

—¿Eso crees?

Armin negó. No sabía que creer.

—Ahora que no queda nadie de mi familia conmigo, tan solo yo, siento que mi apellido es una forma de llevarlos en mi memoria. Si lo perdiera o renunciara a él, sería como borrar la existencia de todos ellos… —Hizo una pausa y se dobló, pegando la cabeza contra las rodillas, emitiendo un quejido—. ¡Quizá cometí un error! ¡Quizás el capitán justamente no quería lo mismo que yo!

—Si fuera de ese modo, Armin, ¿por qué te dijo su apellido?

El muchacho se irguió de nuevo, temblando como si hubiera cometido un terrible error que ya no tenía remedio.

—Él lo sabía, siempre lo supo.

—¿Saber qué?

—Que nosotros teníamos curiosidad. Un día se acercó a mí y me dijo que lo sabía. Que yo tenía el derecho de tener curiosidad.

—¿Entonces te dijo su apellido?

—No en esa ocasión —sonrió Armin—. Tan solo me dejó hacerle la pregunta.

—¿Qué te contestó?

—Que estaba en mi derecho tener curiosidad y preguntar. Pero era su derecho no responder.

Armin se pasó los dedos por sus cabellos, humedecidos por el sudor.

—Días después, luego de que yo recordara el sueño de mis padres y abuelo por… por conocer el mundo exterior, él me lo dijo… Él, en realidad él…

—¿Qué, Armin?

—Él fue quien me dijo sobre lo importante que puede ser un apellido, no como estatus sino como memoria.

**D**

Sasha entró a la oficina, vio la silla y tomó asiento. De inmediato reparó en su falta. Se levantó de un salto haciendo un saludo desordenado a sus superiores.

—Está bien, puede sentarte, ¿Sasha Braus, cierto?

—¡Sí, señor! —contestó ella, sentándose de nuevo.

Sin embargo, no miró atrás para asegurarse dónde estaba la silla y terminó cayendo al suelo.

—Tiene una bonita navaja de mango de cuerno, señor —observó Sasha desde esa posición.

El oficial con el arma, se inclinó y de su bota sacó la navaja, colocándola en la mesa.

—Debe costar bien en el mercado…

—¿Buena para tasar objetos?

—Es un defecto, lo sé —admitió Sasha.

—¿Defecto, por qué lo sería, señorita?

La muchacha se levantó y tomó asiento en la silla.

—Debí haberme callado, no haberle dicho que había visto la navaja. Entonces, en otra ocasión, podría habérmela robado. Y usted nunca habría sospechado porque nunca hice el comentario…

—Vaya, tienes razón.

—El capitán tenía razón —contestó Sasha.

—¿Cómo así?

—Él me dijo que era ladina y torpe como una mula, señor.

—¿Y tenía razón en eso?

—Sí, señor. Yo siempre pensé que era buena para "obtener" cosas sin que los otros se dieran cuenta. Pero el capitán me hizo notar que en realidad yo no era buena, sino los demás eran demasiado confiados.

—¿Levi te dijo eso?

—Me lo demostró, en realidad.

—¿Podrías explayarte?

—No es nada del otro mundo —sonrió Sasha con el gesto nervioso—. Es solo que siempre estaba un paso adelante. Yo robaba un pan, y él ya lo estaba comiendo, sin que me diera cuenta de cuando lo sacó. Siempre estaba un paso adelante… o atrás. Con absolutamente todo.

—¿Así que él te robaba lo que tú robabas?

—Y siempre se lo comía en mi cara —lloriqueó—. Mientras me decía que el problema no era que robara, sino que era una ladrona tan mediocre que no me merecía el fruto de mi mal trabajo…

—Eso es…

—Suena malo pero en realidad es cierto. Si alguien más te hubiera encontrado en esos actos delictivos, no estarías en la milicia, jovencita.

—Lo sé —volvió a sollozar Sasha—. Es porque todos son muy confiados. No es sino hasta que te topas con alguien mejor que tú que empiezas a cuestionar tus habilidades.

—Creo que deberías cuestionar tus acciones, no tus habilidades.

—Pe-pero el capitán…

—Bien, solo para el archivo… ¿nos dices lo que pasó en Tarsen?

Sasha asintió, un poco confusa por haber sido interrumpida y bastante contrariada porque entendía que había revelado demasiadas cosas de su vida privada.

—Ayer por la tarde estábamos en Tarsen. Armin y yo teníamos poco gas. No tan poco, podíamos regresar a nuestra posición sin problema. Sin embargo, el objetivo era recuperar los almacenes por esto de ir a María a futuro cercano. El capitán nos dijo que nos encargáramos de los titanes de la derecha y él iría a recuperar tanques a un almacén a unas dos cuadras. No había titanes en esa zona, o al menos eso creíamos. Parecía que uno muy grande estaba fuera de nuestra visión, luego descubrimos que era porque estaba tratando de atrapar a unos sobrevivientes ocultos en el almacén adonde se dirigió el capitán… El resto es historia. El titán cayó sobre el almacén y mató a todos, incluyendo al capitán Levi…

—¿Levi…?

—Levi Ihs.

—¿Ihs?

—¿Son sus apellidos?

—No, su apellidos: Ihs.

—¿Así que conocías el apellido de Levi?

—Ah, bueno, eso… —Sasha soltó una risa nerviosa.

—Eso…

—Verán —soltó Sasha—, el capitán hizo una apuesta conmigo… —se rascó la nuca con violencia—. Dijo que si lograba robarme algo sin que él se diera cuenta, entonces yo podía pedir lo que quisiera.

—¿Asumimos que ganaste?

—En realidad, yo no lo considero una victoria —suspiró Sasha—. Una mañana, un oso apareció cerca a la cabaña. Christa y Armin estaban solos recogiendo leña. Cuando escuchamos los gritos, todos salieron corriendo. Yo aproveché para llevarme una pieza de carne seca guardada en la despensa…

—Sin duda suena a que no ganaste justamente.

—El caso es que —siguió la joven—, cuando le mostré la carne seca esa noche, él dijo que había ganado. Que considerara qué pedirle. Pero toda esa madrugada me dediqué a pensar… y sentía que no había ganado con honestidad, como ustedes dicen. Sin embargo, cuando se lo dije, él contestó que "honestidad" no es algo que sirva para formar a un buen ladrón. Yo utilicé una emergencia a mi favor, obteniendo lo que quería sin testigos. Así que había ganado.

—¿Y le preguntaste por su apellido y no le pediste comida extra? Viniendo de ti, es raro, ¿no crees?

—Eso… —el rostro de Sasha se puso colorado.

—Oh, creo que aquí viene el giro.

—Me pregunto cuál será. Sasha…

—Lo que pasa es que había una apuesta entre nosotros, sobre averiguar el apellido del capitán… El almuerzo de los perdedores…

—Ahora entendemos…

Sasha se puso más roja. La vergüenza le dilató los poros.

—¡Pero nunca se los dije! ¡Nunca reclamé el premio!

**E**

—Connie, toma asiento.

El muchacho sintió la lástima en la forma en que dijeron su nombre. Frunció el seño y asintió luego de hacer el saludo.

—¿Te sientes bien? Luces algo incómodo.

—¿Dijimos algo que te molestara?

—No es nada, señor —contestó, tomando asiento. Pareció dudar y los oficiales lo percibieron porque no dijeron nada, esperando que continuara con lo que sea que tuviera que decir—. El capitán dijo que mi situación era para sentir pena. La pena es un reflejo de lo que le pasa a un extraño sobre las experiencias de la otra persona. Uno escucha la noticia de que ese niño perdió a toda su familia, la compara con su propia experiencia, "si eso le pasara a uno mismo", y siente pena. El capitán dijo que por suerte, en la milicia, la mayoría de hombres y mujeres están entrenados de forma eficiente en la pérdida, de modo que su lástima es la más aceptable que puedas recibir.

—Esa es una forma interesante de ver las cosas.

—Y nosotros nos sentimos mal por tu situación, Connie. Estamos al tanto. No podemos hacer más que acompañarte en tu pérdida y tratar de que a nadie más le suceda lo mismo.

—Sí, señor —asintió Connie.

Hubo un silencio insistente. Connie supo que todavía eran condescendientes con él.

—El capitán dijo que debería aprovechar mi situación —sonrió.

—¿Aprovechar? ¿Podrías explicarnos?

—Él dijo que incluso para un militar, yo era un niño años que había perdido a su familia. Pero esto no duraría demasiado tiempo. La gente suele sentir lástima por los niños de la forma en que han sido entrenados para matar una mosca que entra a la casa.

—Ah, eso sí que suena a Levi.

—Y por la forma en que hablas de él, Connie, parece que ambos tenían una relación cercana.

El muchacho bajó la vista, su boca entreabierta parecía regalar una ambigua sonrisa.

—Nunca platicamos en realidad —respondió luego de unos segundos—. No sé si fuera una amistad o más la relación entre un confesado y un confesor. Si estábamos solos en la cabaña o salíamos al bosque, a veces era yo quien hablaba para mí mismo pero en voz alta. Y en otras ocasiones, era él quien lo hacía. Era como si la primera vez yo transmitiera mi pregunta, y después el ensayara su respuesta. No sé si eso es un dialogo comunicativo, pero era como se daba.

—Así que él ejerció como tu consejero…

—Vaya, suena tan… ocurrente de parte del Levi que conocemos, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto.

Connie levantó la cara, sus ojos observaron a los oficiales sin ver, su mirada perdida en la ventana detrás de ellos. Era de día aún.

—Lo odiaba —dijo.

—¿Disculpa?

—Aquella vez, cuando me dijo "bien hecho, Connie", sentí que se burlaba de mí… En serio lo odié en esa ocasión y durante todo el viaje de regreso a la cabaña.

—Es un giro inusitado de los acontecimientos.

—Pero luego entendí.

—¿Entendiste…?

—Que solo trataba de ser amable, de ser un buen capitán. Siempre estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de serlo. Es solo que, a veces simplemente él no entendía lo que podía estar pasándonos. Se esforzaba por entender nuestros sentimientos, aunque su forma de abordarnos fuera bruta y demasiado directa… Como si fuera un iletrado a la hora de leer los gestos de nuestros rostros.

—Oh, leí un libro antiguo sobre eso. Decían que era una condición genética… Cierta parte del cerebro funciona de cierta forma, que no es igual a como lo hace un cerebro normal.

—No creo que sea momento para ventilar el hecho de que posees libros prohibidos, Hange.

—Ah, lo siento. Connie, continúa, por favor.

—¿Continuar qué? —se quejó él—. El capitán está muerto, ¿no es ese el fin de la historia?

—Es el fin de una vida biológica, sí. Pero la vida de un ser social, de un ser humano, continúa de formas complejas.

—Con todo respeto —dijo Connie, su mano frotando el cuero cabelludo—, no soy la mejor persona para inmortalizar al capitán con mi testimonio.

—No te preocupes, no te detendremos más. Para el registro: ¿nos das tu versión de los hechos?

Los puños se Connie se cerraron sobre su cabeza, su gesto fruncido, sus dientes apretados. Parecía querer gritar.

—Yo lo vi.

Pero no lo hizo.

—El capitán voló hasta el almacén… Hizo una señal: había civiles ahí. No era una misión difícil para él. Pero ese titán… se levantó de pronto y… recuerdo que nos miró. Tengo ganas de vomitar cada vez que veo el rostro de un titán, pensar que es un ser humano… Y él nos miró… Luego miró al capitán, parado sobre el techo del almacén, y se tiró. Unos segundos después, quizá minutos, no lo sé, estábamos dirigiéndonos hacia el lugar como locos. Pero entonces todo estalló… —Connie hizo una pausa para pasar saliva, se limpió los labios con la manga de su chaqueta y continuó, abstraído de sus modales ante sus superiores, sumergido en los hechos que narraba, reviviéndolos—. La tarde del 5 de abril… perdón, 3 de abril… el capitán Levi Strauss desapareció en acción… Qué digo, está muerto, ¡muerto!

**F**

Eren tenía los puños cerrados tan fuerte que su piel tostada se estaba poniendo blanca, pálida. Sus dientes apretados rechinaban. Las venas en su frente parecían reventar.

—¿Necesitas tomar aire?

Eren quiso gritar que le dejaran en paz. Pero para alguien que se transformaba en titán hasta para recoger una cucharita, la sugerencia sonó demasiado civilizada.

—N-no, disculpen —dijo.

Le invitaron a tomar asiento, pero él no pareció escuchar. Sus ojos, abiertos, tan abiertos que dejaban ver el nacimiento de las venas rojas en la esclerótica, parecían preparados para saltar en cualquier momento, a la mínima provocación.

—Estás molesto, Eren. ¿Por qué?

El muchacho parpadeó, se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la vista, avergonzado.

—Lo hice de nuevo… —musitó, luego soltó una carcajada incrédula—. Mejor dicho, de nuevo, no hice nada.

—Según el reporte que recogió Rico, tus compañeros dijeron que te transformaste en titán y atrajiste a los otros titanes en la zona. Los salvaste de una situación peligrosa.

—Solo funcionó porque de nuevo alguien murió —contestó Eren, muy lento—. ¿Cuánta gente tendrá que morir para que yo pueda actuar de forma eficiente?

—Tienes un gran poder en tus manos, Eren. Desarrollarlo es tu responsabilidad, pero lo que suceda mientras estás en el proceso de aprendizaje, es una responsabilidad compartida.

—¡Pero el capitán! —Eren tomó una bocanada y quedó en silencio.

—El capitán murió en acción, son los avatares de una vida de soldado.

—¡Debí haberme transformado en titán antes! ¡En lugar de…!

—El objetivo del Equipo de Levi, era precisamente entrenarte en un entorno controlado…

—¡Controlado! —Eren les miró sarcástico.

—Lo más controlado posible bajo las circunstancias en las que estamos viviendo, Eren.

El muchacho se quedó callado con la vista baja, no miraba al suelo, ni a los pies de los oficiales, ni al escritorio. Pero parecía observar algo con mucho detenimiento.

—¿Qué va a ser de la humanidad sin su héroe? Yo… yo lo maté.

—No, tú no lo mataste, Eren. El capitán Levi murió en acción.

—Es… —interrumpió Eren—. Es el Capitán Levi John Doe.

—¿Disculpa?

Eren alzó el rostro, sus pupilas dilatadas, perdidas en un océano verde y dorado.

—Al menos, al menos…

—Sí, sí. Entendemos.

**G**

Mikasa Ackerman entró, saludó y se quedó parada, perfectamente erguida ante sus superiores. Nadie se atrevió a preguntar si estaba bien o si necesitaba tomar asiento. Ella tomó la iniciativa y ofreció un resumen de los hechos.

Fue corto, preciso, efectivo. Muy informativo. Sin los cortes subjetivos ni emotivos de los demás.

Sin duda, pensaron los presentes, era la digna heredera de Levi con un par de añadidos: un apellido y ciertos detalles biológicos.

Cinco minutos después de narrar los eventos, Mikasa Ackerman se encontró preguntando si necesitaban algo más de ella.

Le dieron las gracias y le indicaron salir.

Pero la curiosidad los embargó. ¿Seis de siete? ¿En serio, Levi? Pensaron todos.

—Mikasa, vuelve aquí un momento.

—Señor, sí, señor —contestó la joven, parándose de nuevo ante los oficiales.

—Entonces, Mikasa… ¿Tienes algo que decir sobre el capitán Levi…?

—¿Algo Más? —La joven lo meditó un instante y añadió—: No considero que mi apreciación personal sobre el capitán Levi sea de relevante, señor.

—Oh, sí, claro. Pero… Uhmm…

—Para… para el registro, eso… Mikasa… ¿Levi te dijo su apellido?

Hubo un momento que duró un parpadeo en el que los oficiales compartieron un sonrojo. Casi de inmediato se sintieron avergonzados por rendirse a su propia curiosidad.

—Nunca me dijo su apellido… —contestó Mikasa, pero luego se corrigió—. Nunca me dijo su apellido real…

—¿Disculpa, podrías explicarte?

—Le dije una vez que había una apuesta entre nosotros, los reclutas. Y si me decía su apellido, compartiría la cena con él, mitad y mitad.

—¿Y él que te dijo?

—Él dijo… —Mikasa suspiró, como si hubiera entendido que esa parte de la plática era personal.

* * *

Rico Brieska se detuvo un instante para superarlo. Hange siguió caminando unos segundos más por el patio hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando sola. Miró hacia Rico, parecía cansada y hasta cierto punto ofendida. En su caso, se sentía muy divertida.

—Te hacía un poco más… agraviada… —le dijo Rico cuando la científica se le acercó.

—Debería… —contestó Hange—. Pero Levi lo hizo de nuevo.

—¿Lo hizo? —preguntó Rico, curiosa.

—¿Sabes? —Hange se apoyó sobre el hombro de Rico—. Él es todo un comediante cuando quiere…

—¿En serio? A mí no me dio risa su última gracia.

Las dos mujeres quedaron en silencio hasta que el relincho de un caballo atrajo su atención. A unos metros, vieron a Erwin montado.

—¿Sales a pasear? —le preguntó Hange.

Rico, mucho más práctica luego de perder al héroe de la humanidad, dio un tiro directo.

—No creo que tenga sentido que te pongas a montar con un solo brazo.

—Lo hago bien —contestó Erwin.

—¿Adónde pretendes ir? —inquirió Rico—. Y no me digas que a un paseo.

—¡Vamos a un día de picnic, señora! —interrumpió Sasha Braus montada en otro caballo.

A un par de metros, vieron otros seis acercándose.

—No me digan, ¿un picnic? —resopló la oficial.

—Déjalos —le pidió Hange—. Necesitan hacer esto.

Rico decidió que no le interesaba.

—El lugar está libre de titanes, así que pueden ir y hacer su estúpido "picnic" —sentenció.

—Si encuentran algo, me lo traen —añadió Hange—. Me gustaría tener algo de él… como llavero o pisapapeles.

Los reclutas le regalaron una mirada agria antes de espolear sus caballos y alejarse.

Erwin se quedó atrás. Una ceja alzada, los ojos, un misterio.

—¿Demasiado pronto? —preguntó Hange.

Erwin se encogió de hombros.

—Todavía no lo sé.

* * *

Erwin escuchaba en silencio el parloteo nervioso de los reclutas. Sabía que en ese momento, el silencio era demasiado doloroso para ellos así que había decido dejarlos ser. Se habían pasado buena parte del camino y mientras desmotaban los caballos en Tarsen, comentando sobre la excéntrica Hange y si se atrevería a usar el cráneo de Levi como pisapapeles o un hueso de su mano como llavero. Le habían preguntado su opinión y tuvo que responde con un honesto "no sé", porque nunca sabía qué esperar por parte de Hange.

Por parte de Levi, sin embargo…

—Muchachos, vayan a ver si encuentran tanques —ordenó—. Mikasa y yo iremos hacia el almacén.

Nadie cuestionó su orden. En parte porque venía de él, el comandante, y en parte porque ellos preferían recordar al héroe de la humanidad entero y con vida.

—Señor —dijo Mikasa cuando el grupo se encontraba lejos.

—¿Dime? —contestó Erwin, mientras recogía lo que había sido una rama larga y gruesa y comenzaba a hundirla entre los escombros.

—¿Por qué me pidió que le ayudara?

—¿Porque eres eficiente?

—¿Además de eso?

Ambos se detuvieron junto a una bandera roja, una señal dejada por el previo equipo de búsqueda que indicaba dónde habían encontrado los cuerpos. Claro que luego de una revisada por parte de médicos expertos, habían encontrado que las extremidades eran demasiado largas para pertenecer a Levi.

—Mikasa, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

La joven, que estaba en cuclillas revisando el suelo, se levantó de inmediato.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Qué apellido te mencionó Levi?

El rostro de Mikasa se puso colorado.

—No creo que sea apropiado decírselo, señor… —contestó.

Erwin rió.

—La primera vez que lo conocí —contó con un rostro demasiado relajado como para estar buscando un cadáver—me dijo que era Lord Levi de Jódete de la Corte de Que te Folle una Cabra, marqués de Voy a Patearte el Culo Si No Te Callas Bastardo-Pérez.

Mikasa asintió de inmediato en una sana compenetración con Erwin.

—Él me dijo: Levi de Los Palotes Conde de No te Incumbe y Voy a Joder a Todos esos Mocosos Por Curiosos-Smith.

Ambos intercambiaron unas miradas culpables por estar, en parte, disfrutando el momento. Pero ese silencio les sirvió para poder prestar atención a ese eco sordo y repetitivo que no era eco, acompañado de maldiciones que venía exactamente de la derecha.

—¡Señor, eso es!

—Vamos, Mikasa.

Ambos se deslizaron entre el derrumbe sin intercambiar palabras. Llegaron hasta unos escombros de maderas y ladrillos molidos. Erwin empezó a patear los pedazos superficiales y descubrieron un enorme portón de madera gruesa en el suelo.

Mikasa se agachó y pegó el oído.

—Escucho a alguien —informó.

Erwin le indicó tomar el extremo opuesto de la antigua puerta. Mikasa quedó bastante asombrada de la fuerza que el comandante demostró tener en su único brazo mientras ambos empujaban el portón y lo hacían caer del lado izquierdo.

Unas tablas más parecían haber creado la resistencia necesaria para que el derrumbe no cayera a ese agujero.

—La puerta de este puto sótano está atorada —informó Levi.

Mikasa y Erwin le miraron maravillados. Podían notar las escaleras hacia la entrada del sótano, derruidas. La puerta, pequeña y con un marco grueso estaban ahí. Levi encogido en ese diminuto resquicio.

—Capitán, usted en serio es pequeño —mencionó Mikasa.

—Púdrete —contestó Levi.

—¿Jódete no sería más apropiado, señor? —contestó Mikasa. Su rostro era una mezcla entre alegría y sadismo.

Un gesto que Levi reconoció en Erwin también.

—Que yo recuerde, Mikasa, era Voy a Pateare el Culo, ¿no es cierto, Levi?

—Muy graciosos —respondió este—. Si no me van a ayudar a salir, ¿por qué no se largan a cagar o algo así? Aunque no sé cómo harás tú con un solo brazo, Erwin.

—No Te Incumbe es más preciso, señor —insistió Mikasa.

Levi entendió que estaba donde ellos querían y que además "ellos" la estaban pasando demasiado bien.

—Esta es una buena noticia —añadió Erwin—. Hay que ir a informar que el capitán está con vida, Mikasa.

—Sí, señor —asintió ella—. Pero para el informe, señor. ¿Cómo debería redactar el nombre del soldado rescatado?

Levi volvió a insultarlos, en una florida y amplia manera. Un gasto de aire y saliva que demostraba que no la había pasado tan mal.

—Strauss —interrumpieron.

—Rorschach…

—Kovacs…

—O'Brien…

—Ihs...

—John Doe...

—¡Aguanta, Eren! ¿En serio creíste que John Doe era un apellido?

—¿Qué estás insinuando, Jean?

—Eren…

—¡No te metas, Armin, esto es entre cara de caballo y yo!

—John Doe es una forma de decir Sin Nombre… ¿Sabías?

Erwin le regaló una sonrisa macabra a Levi.

—Bien, Levi… Solo Levi. Este viejo comandante tuvo mucha acción para tener un solo brazo… Así que me retiro… ¿Mikasa, me ayudarías a llenar el reporte?

La joven le hizo un saludo de la Legión a Levi antes de asentir al pedido del comandante.

Si Levi hubiera podido mover su mano, estirarla y empinarse, entonces les hubiera dado otro "saludo" a esos dos.

—Entonces, capitán…

—¿Acaso su nombre es capitán?

—No, idiota. Su nombre no es capitán, eso lo sabemos todos.

—¡Cállate, Jean!

—Silencio los dos. Tenemos algo más importante aquí, ¿no creen?

—Armin… das miedo diciendo esas cosas de "ese" modo…

Las maldiciones de Levi se elevaron en el aire y se deslizaron en los oídos de Mikasa y Erwin como polen perdiéndose en el viento para polinizar el mundo con groserías.

—No voltees —le advirtió Erwin.

—Sí, señor…

—No te preocupes —añadió Erwin—. Antes de ser el héroe de la humanidad, sobrevivía en la calle robando y golpeando gente el doble de alta y pesada que él…

Al parecer, los reclutas no habían apreciado la broma. Ninguno de ellos, tampoco, se sentía bien después de llorar ante sus superiores.

—Y no creo que vayan a matarlo —añadió.

Mikasa dio una mirada de soslayo al rostro del comandante.

Estaba feliz.

Ella también estaba feliz.

El resto de reclutas también estaban felices. Sus botas sonreían.

El mundo estaba feliz.

Y en el fondo, y desde el fondo, Levi también lo estaba.


End file.
